Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Modern operating systems can provide interfaces for application processes and/or sub-processes, such as threads, to be informed of various events. Example events include a key press, a mouse click, expiration of a timer, and a data write operation.
To handle these events, application processes and/or sub-processes can invoke “handlers,” or software designed to process the events. Some application processes and/or sub-processes can have one handler, while other application processes and/or sub-processes have multiple handlers.
When a given event occurs, one or more handlers can be invoked by the operating system to process the event. These handlers often are executed asynchronously; that is, without any time ordering.